


Darling, Can't You Hear Me? (SOS)

by odihtd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odihtd/pseuds/odihtd
Summary: Seokmin’s lived all his life alongside his dad Jisoo on a beautiful island just off the coast of South Korea. He should be happy; he’s about to marry the love of his life near quite arguably the eighth wonder of the world, with his dad in full support. But, something feels missing in the midst of his happy life, and he thinks his dad’s diary may just help him find that last puzzle piece.(Based on Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again)





	Darling, Can't You Hear Me? (SOS)

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly. love mamma mia. and i also rlly love svt so ofc i gotta bring the two together (i just hope this has never been done before) i hope u enjoy! ^^  
> 

“What are you saying, Cheol?”

 

Seungcheol has a hard time looking into Jisoo’s eyes— a sure indication that this was no prank or joke, but the cold, hard, bitter truth. Jisoo’s only ever felt heartbreak when his mom chose to love every place on Earth over her own son; she never explicitly said it, but they both knew it. This heartbreak, though, proves to be far more worse than losing his mother to her love for travel; for if his mother occupied his thoughts, Seungcheol lives in his heart.

 

“I’m engaged to the daughter of one of my parents’ colleagues.”

 

Jisoo felt two things at that statement; first, he felt angry, because _why did he wait a monthto tell me this?_ Second, he felt truly, unbearably sad, because _why did he wait until I realized I loved him to tell me this?_

 

“Do you love her, Cheol?”

 

“Not the same way I love you.”

 

Jisoo sighs. He’s always believed that life was simple, but it seems like everything involving Seungcheol isn’t. He doesn’t know whether that was a green or a red light.

 

“Then why can’t you stay? Aren’t you happy here?” Jisoo questions, eyebrows almost meeting and desperation coating his voice. “Aren’t you happy with me?”

 

Seungcheol gives him a look of longing. “If only my life’s as simple as yours is. I can’t escape from this like you did from Los Angeles. This was written for me the moment I was born.”

 

“Nothing’s ever written for any of us, Cheol; we are the ones who write for ourselves. Will you leave or will you stay?”

 

A few seconds of just the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the big oak tree casting a shadow on the lovers pass, neither looking away from the other, until the horn of a boat about to reach the dock pulls Seungcheol’s eyes away from Jisoo’s hopeful ones. Everything about the island, from the nature to sound of the bustling town down the hill used to make him feel at peace; now it’s just a reminder of the choice he prayed Seungcheol wouldn’t pick.

 

“Then I guess it’s settled. Close the door when you leave.”

 

Jisoo walks away first, just so that he’d be the one to say he won in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
